


True Love

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Working Overtime
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 社会新闻：研究表明相处十年以上的恋人反而独处时间更少，与其来一场床上运动还不如来一杯热茶——
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Kudos: 22





	True Love

  * 突发新闻：仙台3.6级地震
  * 邮件-组长：报表 v1111111.doc
  * 日历-组长：晨会议程
  * 亚马逊：您放入购物车的鸽食降价了
  * 邮件-知藤：报表 v1111111 再改自杀.doc
  * 社会新闻：研究表明相处十年以上的恋人反而独处时间更少，与其来一场床上运动还不如来一杯热茶

黑羽啪地把手机合了起来，“白马。”

“嗯？”正在卷宗里做笔记的侦探头也不抬。

“我们好像很久没有这样那样了，”黑羽说，两眼发直地看着窗外。

“唔，”白马说。

“上一次好像都一星期前了……”

“喔？”白马说。

“你不觉得这样很不妥吗！”黑羽抓着头发，踹了侦探的椅子一脚，“喂，有没有在听我说话啊，混蛋。”

侦探放下手中的笔，抬起头。

“黑羽君，”白马严肃地说，“你是中年危机了吗？”

“我可谢谢您了，”黑羽说，“这个问题该问你自己。” 黑羽整个人都前倾着趴在桌子上，急切地抓着白马的手，真诚又热烈地说：

“白马，你该不会是不举了吧。”

白马：“……”

金发侦探看了看卷宗，又看了看黑羽从刚才就在时不时震动的手机，优雅地抽出手。白马拾起笔，在指尖转了一圈，又在桌面上敲了敲。

“无聊吗？黑羽君。”

黑羽舔了舔嘴唇，不动声色地又靠近了一点。白马点着他的额头将他推开：“服部在东京。”

黑羽停下了不安分的动作，蹙起眉，“所以呢？”

“这周米花发生了十二起杀人案，”白马自顾自地说道，“目暮警官年纪大了，再这么下去要爆血管。我得和工藤聊聊。”

“你可够了吧——”黑羽惨叫道，“拒绝你夫君也算了，还想着去找别人？”

手机继续震动着，白马头也不抬，“再不回复的话你会逼死知藤君的。”

“我不想工作……，”黑羽整个人都瘫软在桌上，发自肺腑地哼哼道，“我已经连续加班三周了……我想出预告……”

“还是算了，”白马漫不经心地说，“中森警官年纪也大了，上次他吼完你嗓子哑了，到现在还没恢复呢。”

黑羽趴在桌上嗤地一声。

白马端起红茶喝了一口。黑羽盯着那套从英国带回来的骨瓷：连它都能得到那家伙更多的注意……实在是太过分了……

“黑羽君，”白马说，“你这样盯着我，会让我分心的。”

“这就是坟墓了，”黑羽细声细气地道，“再也没有激情和热烈，剩下的只有日复一日的静如止水——”

“不要随便用幽怨的女性声音说话，”白马说，“如果你还想这样那样的话。”

“哪样啊，”黑羽翻着眼睛说，“你都不举啦。”

白马准确地在他的额头弹了个栗子。若是平时黑羽一定蹦了起来，然而加班狗没有多余的力气，于是黑羽只是哼了一声。白马停了笔，看着他。

黑羽睁着一只眼睛瞪回去。过了片刻，白马掏出自己的手机，打开日历 app：

“这周五晚上十点半吧，”白马说。

黑羽：“……”

“还是十一点？”白马继续，“太晚的话会扰民的，不过第二天是周末的话应该没关系。”

黑羽用力地，难以置信地，睁开两只眼睛。

“我要假装你没说过这些话，”黑羽说，“为了我们的友谊。白马。我看你应该搬进敬老院了。”

白马合上手机看着他。

“我是这种人吗？啊？”黑羽直起身，点着自己，“召之即来？还十一点，我——你——你这样还能有心情？以后半个月一次提前三天预约？我——”黑羽觉得自己快要被气死了，“我还不如找工藤去——”

“你在想什么呢，”白马的嘴角弯着，眼睛闪动熟悉的促狭的光，“我是说这周如果你想出预告的话。”

“……”

“这么多年了，黑羽君，”白马摇着头，“还是这么容易被人带跑啊。”

黑羽舔着唇想把对方的脑袋按到茶杯里。白马歪过头，温柔地看着他。

“还无聊吗？黑羽君？”

黑羽朝他比了个中指。

又过了一会儿。黑羽突然重重地按了一下键盘，大彻大悟地说：“你其实就只是想让我闭嘴吧？”黑羽揪着眉毛，“好让你安心工作？”

“五分钟又三十二点七秒，”白马头也不抬地说，“新纪录。”

“可谢谢您了——”黑羽仰着身子，整个椅子都危险地后倾着，“真爱——”

“看来你是真的不想做这张报表啊，”白马说，双指夹着笔做了个过来的姿势。“给我看看。”

“嘁，这可是业界机密，”黑羽说，并顺手把卷宗拖了过来。

半个小时后。

“这里有漏洞，”黑羽指着文件说，“这个人的不在场证明是假的。”

“喔？”白马快速地一手点击着鼠标一手按着键盘，“为什么？”

“因为我也可以做到这样的不在场证明，”黑羽说。“需要提前准备，操作起来也不容易，但不是不可能。假如他真的不在场的话，这个证明就不需要这么复杂了，抛开一切不可能，剩下的那个就一定是真相，不是吗？”

白马一直耐心听着，视线一刻都没有离开屏幕，随后点了点头。“不错的推理呢，黑羽君。”

黑羽骄傲地挺了挺胸。“不如我改行跟你做侦探吧！”黑羽说，探过头来，“哇，你真的理清了知藤做表的逻辑啊？太厉害了！”

“你改行了那也只能叫线人，”白马不紧不慢地说，“很高兴你终于认可我的能力了，黑羽君，还请你不要在案宗上画 KID，我会不好解释的。”

白马按下保存键，黑羽合上文件夹，两人同时将电脑和案宗交换，又回到原来的位置上。

“我就知道当初选你做共犯是有原因的，”黑羽满意地说，双击将报表发了出去。

“喔，是什么原因呢？”白马转着笔，眼中带笑地看着他。

“就是这样那样的原因啊——”黑羽拉着长音说，露出小虎牙。“你要我给你展示一下吗？”

手机再次震动起来。

  * 邮件-知藤：晨会 v 1.5 要来不及了. ppt

黑羽：“……”

黑羽发出一串无意义的哀嚎，将头磕在桌面上。白马笑着看着他。只是一个普通的加班的夜晚，黑羽单手划开邮件，白马翻开新的卷宗，时钟刚敲过十一点。

“继续加油吧，”黑羽有气无力地说，“同伙。”

“依旧并肩作战吧，”白马笑着拿笔点点他，“爱人。”

END


End file.
